Et si tu n'avais jamais existé
by Hannah Bagans
Summary: Gabriel, aussi connu sous le nom d'Embrouilleur, envoi les Winchester et leur meilleure amie en 1973, histoire de changer le cours des choses.
1. Le début de la fin

Et si tu n'avais jamais existé.

_Sam ! Attrape ça !_

_Merci !_

Sam s'empara du pieu que lui avait jeté Jamie par-dessus la bête hideuse qui lui faisait face, de sorte qu'il puisse lui planter dans le cœur sans que le monstre ne s'en aperçoive. Le pieu en bois béni par un curé s'était niché au creux de son cœur, et la bête explosa en mille morceaux de verre. Sam et Jamie se couvrirent les yeux de leurs avant-bras, grimaçant lorsqu'ils réceptionnèrent des morceaux de verre sur leur peau. Le verre traversa les chaires, jusqu'à parfois toucher l'os, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit. Il y avait guère plus important que de simples bouts de verre : Dean.

_Oh mon dieu, Dean !,_ hurla la jeune femme en s'agenouillant auprès du second frère Winchester. _Dean, non ! Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça !_

Le dénommé Dean gisait sur le sol, les entrailles à l'air, et gémissait comme un fou. Il n'arrivait plus à encaisser l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, ça lui procurait un mal de chien !

_Écartez vous. _

Cette voix, Jamie l'aurait reconnue d'entre milles. Comme venue de l'au-delà, d'une profondeur sombre. Un homme en imperméable marron clair s'approcha de Dean, qui suffoquait désormais. Il posa deux doigts sur ses entrailles, et en un éclair blanc, referma les chaires ouvertes. Dean se palpa l'estomac.

_Castiel, vieux ! Je te dois une fière chandelle ! _

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour la bienséance. J'ai quelque chose de plus important à vous dire. _

Le trio s'avança vers l'ange. Tous à l'écoute.

_Je peux vous sauver._

_Nous sauver ? _

L'ange se tourna vers la jeune femme, le souffle coupé.

_Je peux faire en sorte de vous rendre introuvables pour les anges comme pour les démons._

_De vous à moi, je pensais vraiment à tout sauf à ça…_

_Dean, garde tes sarcasmes. Castiel essaie de nous aider._

Le plus jeune des deux frères reporta son attention sur l'ange, comme pour appuyer ses paroles. L'ange s'approcha et d'une pulsion des deux doigts sur les côtes de chacun, leur grava des paroles sacrées. Jamie aurait voulu hurler de douleur, mais se retient. Puis après un fracas, une voix retentis dans l'entrepôt. Quelqu'un applaudit.

_Bravo, Castiel. Très bonne idée, vraiment. Mais malheureusement, c'est trop tard. Je suis déjà là. _

Puis plus rien. Sam se réveilla dans un garage miteux. Dean, quelques pas plus loin, se réveilla brusquement. Tous deux étaient à présent à la recherche de Jamie. Elle était de loin leur meilleure amie, et était cependant très importante pour eux, sur le plan sentimental. A quelques kilomètres de ce garage, Jamie émergea à son tour. La tête comme dans un étau, elle se releva, tituba. Elle était dans le couloir d'un lycée plutôt sympa. Une sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours, et des centaines d'élèves sortirent tous en même temps des salles de cours. Jamie se fit plaquer contre le mur par une pom pom girl un peu trop pressée à son goût. Le flot continu d'élève s'estompait peu à peu, quand soudain une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur or la bouscula.

_Je suis désolée ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Tu es nouvelle ici ?_

_Eh bien…._

_Peut importe, je suis Mary, enchantée !_

_Jamie._

_Salut Jamie, on se voit plus tard ? _

Avait dit Mary en s'éloignant dans un nuage de cheveux blonds. Elle était magnifique. Jamie ne savait pas trop comment appréhender la chose : où était-elle tombée, où étaient les frères Winchester, et surtout, comment allaient-ils pouvoir rentrer chez eux ? Jamie sortit du lycée. Puis comme par magie, elle se retrouva devant l'entrée d'une maison modeste. Sans trop se poser de questions, elle entra.

_Mary ! Descend le dîner est prêt !_

Quoi, encore cette bimbo blonde ? Jamie eu le temps de se cacher sous l'escalier tandis que la dénommée Marie s'élança à toutes jambes dans le salon.

_Oh j'adore les tacos !_

Cette fille rappelait quelqu'un à Jamie. Elle s'approcha de la salle à manger, quand quelqu'un l'attira en arrière, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour éviter l'effet de surprise. C'était Sam. Sans réfléchir, Jamie le prit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse de trouver un visage familier. Sam lui intima le silence, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Il lui replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, et reposa son attention sur la jeune femme qui mangeait désormais ses tacos. Soudain, ces yeux qui étaient familiers à Jamie se tournèrent dans leur direction. Jamie se plaqua contre le mur. Tout était clair. Mary….

_J'ai cru entendre quelque chose._

_Continue de manger papa, je vais voir._

Mary s'avança vers la cachette de fortune de Sam et Jamie. L'arme au point, Sam s'avança, formant ainsi un bouclier devant son amie. La jeune femme blonde s'avança lentement près d'eux, et au moment où elle aperçut les deux jeunes gens, elle leur fit signe d'aller à l'extérieur avec elle. Sam et Jamie la suivirent sans même un prétexte. Une fois au dehors, Mary commença.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Enfin je veux dire, Jamie, qui es-tu sincèrement ? Je t'ai croisée au lycée tout à l'heure mais… Je ne sais pas. C'est louche. Tu ne peux pas être nouvelle. Et pourtant, vous m'inspirez confiance… Alors expliquez moi maintenant qui vous êtes ou sinon, j'appelle les flics. Je n'ai pas peur, un ami à mon père y travaille, et si je lui demande, il pourrait vous faire arrêter tout les deux. Mais, c'est un pistolet ça ? _

Essoufflée et surprise de sa découverte, Mary recula de quelques pas. Sam se rattrapa.

_Non Mary ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

_Mais si ! Vous êtes des tueurs en série ! _

_Marie écoute moi !_

_Non ! J'appelle la police…._

_Écoute, on sait tout._

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son geste.

_Comment ça « tout » ?_

_Et si on allait parler autour d'un verre ?_

Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Dean, dans toute sa splendeur, glissa ses deux mains dans ses poches, en haussant les épaules, timidement.

Une fois au bar, autour d'un verre d'alcool, c'est Mary qui commença à parler.

_Alors euh, si on commençait par se promettre de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité ? _

Le trio se jeta un regard qui en disait long avant de hocher la tête.

_On sait que ton père est un chasseur. _

_Quoi ?_

_Mary, calme-toi. On a promis de dire la vérité, non ? _tenta Sam, calmement. Elle acquiesça.

_En quelle année sommes-nous ? Contente toi de répondre, _ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air ébahi de Mary

_1973. Quel est le problème ?_

_Nous venons de 2009._

Une personne attira toute l'attention de Jamie. Placé derrière Mary, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Jamie se leva, intimant d'un regard les deux autres chasseurs à continuer l'interrogatoire.

_Castiel ! Bordel, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Gabriel vous a fait voyager dans le temps. _

_Et quel intérêt ? _

_Changer le cours des choses._

_Le cours des choses ? Je ne comprends pas…._

_Jamie, écoute-moi. _

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et avec ses deux pouces, vint caresser sa peau laiteuse.

_Promet moi de ne t'attacher à personne. De n'écouter que ton instinct. De rester avec les Winchester, quoi qu'il arrive. Se sont les trois règles que je voudrais que tu applique à la lettre. J'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de…._

_De ?_

_D'irréversible. _

Castiel regarda autour de lui, l'air inquiet.

_Castiel, où es ton « moi » de 1973 ? _

_Justement, quand on parle du loup. _

Un autre Castiel entra dans le bar, l'air décontracté. Instinctivement, il posa son regard sur la table des Winchester, qui ne s'apercevaient même pas de ce qui se tramait pendant qu'ils interrogeaient Mary. Entre deux, le Castiel de 2009 et Jamie s'étaient réfugiés dans une pièce voisine. Ils virent les Winchester mal à l'aise en ayant croisé le regard de Castiel. Ils virent aussi qu'ils cherchaient des yeux Jamie. Elle sortit son téléphone.

_Sam ! Ne te retourne pas ! Ne fais pas de geste brusque. Je suis avec Castiel._

_Pas possible, il est devant moi…._

_Mais écoute-moi bordel ! Je suis avec le vrai Castiel de 2009, dans la salle voisine. Le Castiel face à vous est celui de 1973. Surtout, ne lui adressez pas la parole. Ne changez pas le cours des choses…._

Jamie lança un regard à l'ange, derrière elle.

_Levez vous lentement. Demandez à Mary d'en faire de même. Allez ! Voilà, sortez tranquillement du bar. Oui, bien sur que vous payez ! Allez, sortez bon sang ! T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis avec Castiel tout va bien. _

Jamie se retourna une dernière fois. L'ange avait disparut.

_Jamie ? ça va ? Tu réponds plus… Mais réponds bordel !_

_Je te dis que ça va._

Et elle raccrocha. La jeune chasseuse sortit lentement de la pièce, scrutant autour d'elle. Elle avait comme l'impression que tout le monde l'épiait. La vue de l'Impala au dehors lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle se mit à marcher plus vite, enserrant un peu plus fort la crosse de son flingue dans sa poche arrière, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle allait passer la porte quand elle bouscula quelqu'un.

_Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle. _

_C'est moi je suis désolée. J'ai la tête complètement ailleurs. _

Un coup d'œil au bar, et l'autre Castiel avait disparut aussi. Décidément…

_Moi aussi, je suis un peu perdu en ce moment… Comment me faire pardonner ?_

_Ca va aller, je vous promets. Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus. _

_Oui, j'y tiens. Un verre ? un dîner ?_

Jamie avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

_Oui, comme bon vous semble. Excusez-moi mais je dois vraiment y aller. _

Et elle croisa enfin le regard de l'inconnu. Bien sur, elle avait déjà vu ces yeux quelque part.

_Oh mon dieu…. Oui. Disons demain soir ? Ici ? Même heure ?_

L'inconnu ria.

_Bien entendu. A demain soir alors. _

Jamie sortit du bar, se blottit dans l'impala. Personne n'avait fait attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dean démarra en trombe, Sam fixait Jamie dans le rétroviseur, Mary tripotait nerveusement ses cheveux blonds. Quand à Jamie…. Elle n'était plus rien.

_C'est plutôt bizarre qu'elle ai tout compris. Tout accepté. _

_En même temps, avec toutes ces merdes qui ont du lui tomber dessus, notre arrivée du futur doit être du petit lait pour elle, _ironisa Dean._ Je suis quand même étonné que Castiel ne fasse rien… Au fait, il t'a dis quoi ? Jamie !_

Mais Jamie était déjà loin. Enserrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder. Ce garçon dans le pub était vraiment envoutant…

_Jamie ! Bordel tu te moques de nous ?_

_Oh, désolée Dean. Je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air cinq minutes._

_Non._

Castiel était apparu dans la chambre du motel qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion.

_Non ? Comment ça ?_

L'ange s'approcha de sa protégée.

_Au dehors c'est dangereux. Je t'ai vu parler à cet homme tout à l'heure…_

_Oh, Cas. Tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir les violons ?_

_Si tu savais comme la situation se complique._

_Je n'ai rien fais de mal. Laisse-moi respirer. _

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et le bousculant au passage avec son épaule, sortit dans le couloir du motel.

_Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_Je t'en pose moi des questions ?_

_Jamie ne joue pas à ça avec moi…._

_Castiel. De toute façon, à cause de ce machin que tu nous as gravé sur les côtes, tu ne me retrouveras pas ce soir. _

L'ange ne su pas quoi répliquer. C'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas la retrouver. Même perdus dans l'espace temps. Les frères Winchester avaient assisté à la scène, en retrait. Castiel leur jeta un regard dénué d'expression, et se volatilisa dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Il se demandait vraiment si elle allait venir. Elle était merveilleuse, et dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux qui avait attiré toute son attention. Se tordant nerveusement les doigts, il posa son regard sur la porte du pub qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle était là, comme prévu. Plus splendide que dans ses souvenirs. Elle jeta un regard alentours, et posa enfin ses prunelles sur lui. C'était mieux que tout. Plus beau que tous ses souvenirs. Il lui sourit, et elle lui rendit timidement. Son monde s'écroula. Elle s'avança, s'assit en face de lui, et attendit qu'il parle le premier.

_J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas._

_Je ne manque aucune promesse._

_Ce n'en était pas vraiment une, au fond…._

_Je peux toujours repartir, si tu le souhaites._

_Non, je plaisantais !_

Le temps était en suspend, et tous deux se mirent à rire. Ils étaient détendus. Tout allait bien. Ou presque.

_Je m'appelle Joana._

_Et moi c'est …._

L'inconnu sembla hésiter un instant, puis continua.

_Jared. _

_Joli prénom…_

Jamie bu une gorgée du cocktail que lui avait apporté le serveur quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle scruta la pièce, en attente d'une quelconque conversation. Elle se sentait à présent mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme séduisant face à elle semblait lui avoir mentit quand à son identité, et cela la perturbait. Certes, elle aussi avait menti. Mais elle l'avait fait de manière beaucoup plus naturelle, et lui ne c'était rendu compte de rien.

_Monsieur ? Désirez-vous offrir une fleur à l'élue de votre cœur ?_

_Elle ne l'est pas encore, mais pourquoi pas…_

Jamie fixa l'étranger. Nom de dieu, elle le connaissait… !

_Gabriel ? Espèce d'enfoiré…._

L'ange donna la rose à Jared tandis que Jamie commençait à se lever vers l'ange. Il se retourna et s'échappa au plus vite.

_Tu le connais ?_

_Oui, en effet. _

Puis, sous le regard interrogateur de Jared, elle continua, tout en sirotant son verre.

_C'est un ex un peu trop collant, tu vois le genre…_

_Tout à fait. _

Il pouffa de rire, et bu lui aussi à son tour. Gabriel était venu la narguer.

_Embrouilleur de mes deux...,_ lâcha-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

_En tout cas, je suis ravi de te connaître._

Jared s'approcha un peu plus, tendis le bras, et attrapa la main de Jamie. Il exerça une petite pression sur le dessus de ses doigts, tout en lui souriant. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle succombait. Et alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, les paroles de Castiel vinrent la frapper de plein fouet. _« Ne t'attache à personne. N'écoute que ton instinct. Reste auprès des Winchester… » _Elle relâcha donc la pression de ses doigts, se passant la main dans les cheveux, gênée.

_On sort ? , _proposa-t-elle comme dernier recours_. _

_Bien sûr. _

Bien élevé, il laissa de l'argent sur la table, et prit son manteau. Jamie était déjà dehors. Un petit nuage de vapeur sortit de sa bouche, et elle se mit à grelotter.

_Tu as froid ? _

Jared s'approcha et l'enserra de ses bras. Une chose était sure : elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Elle se recula quelques peu, alors qu'il enserra son visage de ses mains. Il l'admirait comme on pouvait admirer une des sept merveilles du monde. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin. Le cœur de Jamie fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle agrippa ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres, tout en prolongeant le baiser. Au coin d'une rue voisine, un homme en imperméable marron avait assisté à toute la scène.

_Si Gabriel nous fait subir ce retour dans le temps, c'est qu'il y a une raison !_

_Possible._

Jamie entra silencieusement dans la chambre du motel. La porte grinça sourdement. Dean le premier se leva.

_Mais où étais-tu bon sang ? Tu ne réponds jamais au téléphone ? Jamie, à quoi tu joue ?_

_Dean, t'es pas…._

… _ton père ? Non heureusement ! Tu ne serais plus de ce monde !_

_En attendant, c'est le tiens qui dort six pieds sous terre._

Dean se figea. Sam baissa la tête. Parler de leur père était un sujet sensible. Et Jamie savait s'en servir comme d'une arme. Voyant Dean ainsi, Jamie s'avança d'un pas, voulant le serrer dans ses bras et s'excuser. Mais elle jugea que c'était inutile : Dean l'aurait surement giflée, mais pire : elle ne regrettait pas ses mots. Elle fit demi-tour, et avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, elle lâcha :

_Gabriel nous a envoyé ici pour changer le cours des choses. Mais apparemment, Castiel n'est pas de son avis. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais si ça peut aider… Bonne nuit. _

Puis elle claqua la porte. Dean serra les poings. Sam s'approcha, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit._

_Qu'elle le pense ou non, elle a raison. Papa est mort. Et je ne suis pas son père. Elle veut que je la laisse un peu tranquille ? Elle a tout gagné. Bravo Jamie, tu m'as rendu fou. _

Et il quitta la chambre à son tour. Sam, ainsi seul dans la pièce, pu, contre son grès, se concentrer sur ses recherches.


	2. Continuons dans le ridicule

_Et si nous sortions d'ici ? _

Castiel s'empara de la main de Jamie, et ils se retrouvèrent au dehors. Au plein cœur d'une forêt, seuls. La jeune chasseuse se jeta dans les bras de l'ange, en pleurs.

_Castiel, mon dieu si tu savais !_

_Qu'as-tu contre les paternels, ce soir ?_

Cette petite réflexion, venant de la part de l'ange, permit à la jeune femme de se détendre, et se permit même de sourire. Mais elle était mal à l'aise.

_Je l'admets, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça à Dean. Surtout pas lui…. Mais je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment. A ton avis, je dois faire quoi maintenant ?_

_Commencer par laisser cet oiseau de malheur…_

_Qui est-ce que tu appelle comme ça ? _

_L'homme que tu as rencontré ce soir._

_Castiel ! Tu m'as suivie ! _

Après un moment de flottement, elle continua.

_Je déteste être fliquée comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être rien de plus qu'une… qu'une gamine. _

Puis se tournant vers son ange, elle demanda :

_C'est ça Castiel ? C'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux ? Une gamine qu'il faut suivre au cas où elle ferait des bêtises ?_

_Pas du tout. Je t'ai dis hier qu'il ne fallait pas que tu fasses des choses aux conséquences trop lourdes._

_Donc parler m'est interdit dans ce monde ?_

_Flirter, l'est. _

_Castiel, ma parole tu es jaloux._

L'ange, déconfit, détourna le regard. La jalousie ? Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi ça ressemblait, à l'intérieur. Il connaissait la définition par cœur, mais était-ce réellement ça ?

_Est-ce que ça brule, là, quand je te parle de ce garçon ?_

Liant le geste à la parole, elle plaqua sa main contre le cœur de l'ange. Il secoua négativement la tête.

_Est-ce que ton estomac se retourne, si bien que ça te donne la nausée ?_

Il secoua encore la tête.

_Est-ce que tu…._

La jeune femme cherchait encore quelques symptômes de la jalousie quand soudain à son grand étonnement, Castiel continua.

_J'ai simplement envie de le tuer, de l'exterminer. De le réduire en poussière. Ne faire que des morceaux de tout son être. Torturer son âme en enfer aux côtés de Lucifer. Et cela, seulement quand il pose son regard sur toi. Alors comprends-moi, mais te voir dans ses bras, et l'embrasser comme si tu lui appartenais, ça me rend dingue. Enfin, je crois…_

Jamie avait le souffle littéralement coupé. Est-ce que Castiel venait de lui faire une déclaration ? En tout cas, est-ce qu'il venait de se confier à quelqu'un, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais ?

_Tu sais que ce que nous vivons est compliqué…_

_L'apocalypse te perturbe autant ?_

La jeune femme se figea. C'est vrai, elle ne pensait même plus à l'apocalypse avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

_Non, idiot. Je parlais de toi et de moi. De notre relation… Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé. Un ange et un humain, ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne_ _sommes pas faits pour vivre ensembles. Et tu le sais_, ajouta-t-elle en fixant son ange gardien.

_C'était il y a tellement longtemps, et Jimmy était encore puissant, je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler… Je peux te jurer que je n'étais pas moi-même, je ferais des efforts surhumains, je …_

_Non, c'est non Castiel. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec ça. Tu n'es même pas capable d'aimer ton père comme il se doit ! Alors une humaine comme moi… Non, oublie Castiel. C'est définitif. _

Jamie se retourna, et commençait à marcher, quand elle se souvient enfin qu'ils étaient tous les deux au milieu de nulle part. Elle lâcha enfin.

_Quitte à choisir, je préférais quand Jimmy était incontrôlable, tu sais. C'est ton côté Ange qui m'obsède. Tes missions, tes pouvoirs…ça me dépasse. _

Sam ruminait.

_C'est dingue ! Je ne trouve rien en rapport avec ce fichu Gabriel. _

_Pourquoi voudrais-tu trouver quelque chose sur internet ?_

Le cadet des Winchester se retourna, et se retrouvait nez à nez avec l'ange.

_Non c'est vrai ! Enfin je veux dire, c'est moi qui vous ai emmenés ici, les enfants. De mon propre grès. _

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_Oh, rien de spécial ! Et puis, tu le verras bien assez tôt ! _

_Sam ! Tu es là ?_

_Jamie !_

Sam se mit à courir en direction de son amie, qui venait de rentrer seule. Un coup d'œil dans le salon, et l'ange avait disparut.

_Où est Castiel ? _

_C'est une longue histoire… Qu'as-tu de si important à…_

_Gabriel. Il est là, je viens de lui parler._

_Je te crois. Castiel le croise souvent apparemment._

Avait-elle dit en retirant son manteau.

_Attends, tu veux dire que Castiel a souvent l'opportunité d'exterminer cette vermine, et qu'il ne le fait pas ?_

_C'est exactement ça. Finalement, Castiel n'est plus l'ange que j'ai connu._

_Ca s'est mal passé ?_

_C'est peu dire en effet. Il veut à tout prix qu'on recommence, lui et moi. _

Sam baissa les yeux, et posa les mains sur les hanches, contrarié.

_Et je suppose que tu lui as dis oui. _

_Sam ! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses croire ça de moi._

Puis, après un instant de flottement, elle continua.

_J'ai tellement souffert à cause lui, pour lui. La perte de ma Grâce fût le moment le plus atroce de toute ma vie. Et savoir qu'elle pend autour de son cou depuis que je l'aie perdue, ça me rend malade. Je ne veux pas recommencer, Sam. J'ai trop perdu en devenant un Ange. Et je risque de perdre beaucoup plus en le redevenant. Crois-moi. _

Elle s'approcha de lui, et encercla sa taille. Sam fit de même, et la pressa contre son cœur.

_Tu sais, je suis devenu fou quand tu as accepté. Et Dean était comme lion en cage. C'était de la folie ! Heureusement qu'il y a eu cette histoire de véhicule entre Michel et Dean, et entre le diable et moi. Sinon, je crois que je n'aurais pas cessé de t'imaginer au paradis, servant de pseudo-reine pour un Dieu qu'on ne connait même pas._

_J'aurais pu empêcher la confrontation._

Sam se détacha de l'étreinte, et se mit à fixer celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Quoi… ?_

_J'aurais pu vous éviter tout ça, la mort de Castiel, celle de Bobby ensuite, et la défiguration de Dean. Je devais être le véhicule de Michel, au départ. J'ai refusé. Adam a accepté pour je ne sais quelle raison. _

Jamie fit une pause dans son récit, baissant la tête, tortillant ses doigts.

_Et quand j'ai finalement accepté, ils ont ramenés Castiel au rang d'ange, lui rendant ainsi tous ses pouvoirs. Il a donc pu soigner Dean, ranimer Bobby. _

_Tu veux dire que si tu avais dis oui plus tôt, l'affrontement n'aurait jamais eu lieu ?_

_Exact… _

_C'est toi qui m'as ramené de la cage ?_

_Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Sam._

Et elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

_Je suis tellement bête… Comment j'ai pu oublier ton âme…_

_Hey, Jamie. Ne pleure pas pour ça. On trouvera une solution, ce n'est pas bien grave. _

_C'est quoi ce délire ? Vous répétez une pièce de théâtre ou quoi ? Sortez les mouchoirs !_

Dean était entré dans la pièce principale de la chambre du motel l'air frustré.

_Dean, n'aggrave pas la situation. _

_Oh merci Sam. Mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de tes commentaires. Je dis ce que je pense, nom de Di…_

_Ne blasphème pas._

_Allez, encore quelqu'un que j'avais très envie de voir ! Castiel, tu n'es pas le bienvenu. _

_J'ai cru comprendre en effet._

L'ange jeta un regard vers Sam et Jamie.

_Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs choses que nous devons mettre au clair, ici. _

Jamie détourna le regard, puis s'adressa à Dean.

_Dean, écoute. Je…je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, enfin tu sais comme je démarre au quart de tour en ce moment… _

Elle tortilla ses doigts, mais Dean ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, tout au fond, il crevait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, et de lui dire que ce n'était rien, que tout était pardonné. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle avait été trop loin. Beaucoup trop…

_Castiel explique lui, moi il ne veut pas m'écouter._

A-t-elle fini par dire, en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, désespérée. Sam finit par la rejoindre, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur.

_Jamie devait être le véhicule de Michel._

_Et alors ? _

_Elle n'a donc pas accepté, et c'est Adam qui a été choisi. En contrepartie, Jamie est devenue un ange, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas Dean ?_

_Comment oublier ça ?,_ avait-il répondu d'un ton mauvais.

_C'est donc grâce à elle si j'ai pu retrouver mes fonctions d'ange, si tu as pu retrouver ton joli minois, … et si Sam est revenu de la cage._

Dean allait surement répliquer comme il en avait l'habitude, mais au grand étonnement de tous, il ne répliqua pas.

_Certes, Sam n'est pas entier. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire… _

Pendant ce court échange, Jamie n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa Grâce qui pendait au cou de Castiel. Il avait voulu la garder en souvenir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Jamie n'en gardait pas forcément des bons. Elle se souvenait surtout de la douleur, lorsqu'un ange nommé Annazaëlle lui avait retiré sous les ordres de Dieu lui-même.

_N'est-ce pas Jamie ?_

_Hein … ?_

_Tu acceptes les excuses de Dean ?_

La jeune chasseuse se leva, et le prit dans ses bras.

_C'est à moi de m'excuser Dean._

_Ca va c'est bon…_

Puis elle lui glissa à l'oreille.

_Je t'aime espèce de Wendigo._

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Dean fut surpris, mais agréablement. Il s'empara de la main de Jamie, qu'il griffa d'un baiser fougueux, sous le regard étonné de Sam, mais surtout enragé de Castiel. Jamie avait prit pour habitude, depuis qu'ils se connaissent, de l'appeler de la sorte. D'abord parce que c'est la première créature qu'ils ont chassé ensembles. Mais aussi parce que Dean adore la chaire fraîche, et sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.


End file.
